Evil's Core: Isle of the Lost
by Girl of Darkness10
Summary: Once upon a time, during a time of peace for all of Fiore, there were two large islands, split by a single strip of sea. One, commonly called the Land of the Pixies, due to the single guild that lived there. The other, sometimes called the Isle of the Leftovers, or perhaps the Isle of Evil.
1. Prologue: Tiny Beauty Party

**A lot of this was inspired by the Descendants prequel novel, Isle of the Lost.**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail, Isle of the Lost, or Descendants!**

* * *

Once upon a time, during a time of peace for all of Fiore, there were two large islands, split by a single strip of sea.

One, commonly called the Land of the Pixies, due to the single guild that lived there.

The other, sometimes called the Isle of the Leftovers, or perhaps the Isle of Evil.

Those who populate the Land of the Pixies call it nothing more than the Isle of the Lost, _Ushinawareta shima_.

The world calls it the Isle of the Lost.

This island cannot be farmed, and by far cannot be used for livestock. There are no ways to obtain food here.

The Land of the Pixies oh-so- _graciously_ donates its trashed food to the Isle of the Lost.

These two islands are home to two rival guilds; One, a Legal Guild known as Pixie Tail, filled with fans of Fairy Tail. The other, a Dark Guild lead by an Etherious known as Nyx, Evil's Core.

These two guilds have been at war for a long time.

Longer than a training period after losing a parent.

Longer than the time a friend is in a different world.

Even longer than the time strong mages can stay protected by their first guildmaster.

It has been going on for ten years.

Maybe ten years isn't a long time; after all, demons live for centuries, as does the cursed.

But for the children of those who first created these guilds, war is all they know.

And for the population of Evil's Core, the losing side, a party was just what they wanted to raise their spirits.  
Or whatever a party could be, on an island that lives on nothing but leftovers and war.

In any event, however, it was a party.

A birthday party, for the daughter of the strongest mage in the Evil's Core guild.

Weeks before, invitations had been left on every doorstep…

Every doorstep…

Except for one.

One malicious little half-demon.

Whether her invitation had been lost in the wind or simply not addressed in that sloppy, yet elegant handwriting wasn't known.

The outcome, however, was the same.

Above the party, looking down from the balcony, was a small girl of six. She had small horns colored a midnight purple, and straight, purple hair that flowed past her shoulders, ending just under her shoulderblades.

There she saw the tiny mage, sitting upon a rickety old throne, the prettiest of the island. The other islanders seemed the happiest they had been since the war began.

The small demon growled, her emerald eyes glistening with jealousy and rage.

"Hmm? Ebony?" footsteps came up from behind her, "What is this?" questioned Ebony's mother, Nyx, the guildmaster and ruler of the island.

"It's a birthday party." Ebony said, bitterness filling her voice, "And I wasn't invited."

"Oh, we can't have that, can we?" Nyx cackled. The Etherious despised parties.

They made humans happy.

Nyx stepped forward, and raised her voice.

"You! Anahi and your daughter!

You are hereby excommunicated from Evil's Core, and sentenced to house arrest!" exclaimed Nyx. The entire island could hear it.

Anahi scooped up her small daughter, and ran. The others cleared the streets, afraid to be the next to be exiled.

And little Ebony watched this happen, grinning to herself.

After all… Happiness wouldn't be allowed.

If you were happy in something other than being a dark guild headed by one of Zeref's creations…

Then you weren't Evil to the Core, now were you?

* * *

 **Please review!**


	2. Chapter 1: Horrible Little Etherious

**Ten Terrible Years Later…**

She woke up to the morning shrieks of her mother.

"FOOLS! IDIOTS! MORONS!" came her voice.

Ebony quickly checked around, thinking of a dream that she couldn't quite remember. Just that it mentioned Fairies…

She sighed in relief when she recognized her rickety, midnight purple canopy bed. She kicked off the rough lilac sheets and stood, grabbing her usual outfit of a purple leather jacket over a black tank top and midnight purple shorts that fanned out halfway down her thigh, and was ripped on her left leg just enough to show off her purple Evil's Core guild mark; a snake wrapped around a reptilian eye. She brushed her medium-length hair, now void of the horns she had when she was a child. The half-Etherious pulled on ankle boots, colored midnight purple with a hint of black, and left her dreary, purple room behind, heading to the Grub Shop across the street, where most guild members of Evil's Core went to fetch a horrible breakfast of week-old scones, rotten eggs, and whatever breakfast-related foodstuffs that made its way from the Land of the Pixies to the Island of the Leftovers.

She glanced around the filth-ridden streets of the lonely city on the isle she lived in. She grinned maliciously.

 _Home, freak home._

She entered the Grub Shop and studied the menu. Black-like-your-soul coffee, week-old toast, crusty barley oatmeal, mushy banana, mealy apple…

She ordered a coffee from the only person who worked there -a short, middle-aged man named Rip- and began to think of what she could do today. Take on a job(Those Pixies need some trimming, she could kill one or three), tease and torment Airies(Kid was too afraid of even his own shadow. How weak! To think that his mother is the fourth strongest in the guild…), or torment the islanders and fellow guild members with her trusty sidekick, Eli.

Rip made to hand her her coffee, but said beverage was snatched away by tanned, muscular hands. She glanced up at the thief as he took a sip of _her_ coffee.

"Mmmmm, hot mud, my favorite." Eli grinned.

"Give it back, Eli." Ebony said boredly.

"You're no fun." Eli pouted childishly and handed Ebony's coffee to her. She took a sip and made a face.

"On second thought, take it." she said, slamming the beverage onto the counter and standing. Eli snatched it.

"Let's go." he said, "Your mom gave me a job."

He handed Ebony a sheet of paper.

"Escort excommunicated members to the guild hall to be pardoned?" she read aloud, "Ugh, she should know that I'm not some novice! And when did my mother PARDON humans?!"

"The war is getting worse." Eli said, "Maybe she decided she needed the power?"

"Maybe." Ebony ripped up the paper, "Where's the people we're supposed to escort?" she questioned.

"Air's with them." Eli said.

"Seriously? We're doing this with Airies?! We're DOOMED." Ebony groaned, following Eli as he began to walk.

* * *

It took them fifteen minutes to meet up with Airies and the ex-excommunicated members. Ebony's eyes narrowed when she saw Lotus, the very same tiny little mage who didn't invite Ebony to her party.

 _You…_


End file.
